wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Black and White Scales
Prologue Snowblast was patrolling the IceWing borders , just flying over the trees of ice. For Snowblast it was just a regular day flying around the borders checking to see if any other tribes had entered, then going back to the gates and guarding with another IceWing which today was her sister Iceblast. But today it was different, on the border she saw a NightWing approaching at full speed, so she stopped and waited. The Nightwing hurtled towards her and took her by surprise, he grabbed her and they both fell out of a sky in a whirl of black and white scales. "What are you doing in IceWing territory" Snowblast sneered, when they landed and she had him pinned to the ground. "I am prince Eclipsewatcher and i would like to speak to queen Snowheart." "What for?" "It's strictly for the royal family's ears" he responded "Well then you can tell me" she said letting him get up, she sat down and curled her tail around herself. "I said it was for the royal family to hear" he said when he got up, "Yes, i know , I am part of the royal family Ice-brain." " Oh sorry" "Are you going to tell me why your here or will I have to escort you out now?" she spat " By the way my names Snowblast, now talk" "Ok, It's about your mothers question about asking for peace between our tribes. Queen Darkheart said no to it." "Ok, now you have to go and i will make sure that you leave" Eclipsewatcher turned around and flew with Snowblast on his tail. "Goodbye princess Snowblast, it was a pleasure meeting you." and he turned and left "Like i believe that one single bit." she said under her breath. Chapter 1 Snowblast was guarding the gates with her sister Iceblast, who didn't care even if a whole army of NightWings came in as long as she didn't have to do anything. They lay against the post staring ahead to see if any dragon was going to enter the IceWing's village and one was about to, "Halt" Snowblast said and put her spear in front of the gate, "Oh sorry Snowcover, didn't notice it was you" "Oh that's ok Iceblast" the guard said "I'm Snowblast..." "Oh sorry i can't tell you two apart sometimes" . And they opened the gate for him. "I'm bored" Iceblast complained "Why can't i go shopping or something instead of guarding this stupid gate" , "Because for the one-hundredth time you volunteered to guard and this stupid gate is what keeps you safe from other tribes or lurking out-casts! and if your bored just go get a different dragon to guard for you" and Snowblast was fed up with her complaining. "Fine, oh and your getting married, that's it i knew i was forgetting something mom told me to tell you." "What why?!" "Well she said because your already 8 ." "Your 8 too!" "Yes but mother knows that I'll get married for sure so she doesn't bother worrying about me" and Iceblast turned and flew. In Iceblast's place was Snowdrift after a couple of minutes "Hey Snowblast, I don't want to kick a dragon when she's down but Iceblast just told me" "Wow now it's gonna spread through the whole kingdom and the worst part is that i don't even know who I'm marrying!" , Snowblast sighed sending a puff of snow into the air. They both were thinking on the subject until finally Snowdrift closed his eyes and said "It's me" , "What's you?" Snowblast said with a confused look on her face, "I'm the guy your marrying, Snowblast" he said looking at his talons. Snowblast was lost her for words but she still said some "What? Why?!" she said nearly jumping out of her own scales "Because dragons had to volunteer to marry you and so many IceWing guys volunteered , but they were ones that i knew , but you have never met in your entire life and they are the perfect match for Iceblast and i think they only volunteered to be in the royal family -" and Snowblast didn't get to hear anymore of it because she was starting to fly away toward the IceWing palace "Snowblast wait let me finish explaining!" and she didn't even look over her shoulder , she just kept on flying until she got to the palace. When she got to the palace she was a whole mixture emotions, mad, sad, furious, disappointed, relieved and yet worried all at the same time, then she saw Iceblast walking in and she asked "Is mother home?" and when she said that Queen Snowheart descended from a higher level. "Yes" she said as she landed, "We have to talk " "Ok about what" "Can we go somewhere else?" "Ok" . When they flew up to the highest level they started talking, "What is it Snowblast, you look like your stressed?" Snowblast was overcome with anger "Why do i have to get married and i don't even get to pick or anything, i don't get any input, when Iceblast just gets to do whatever she wants It's so unfair! She always gets what she wants when she wants it, it's always been like this even when we were in school , she was always miss popularity , always had everything , she was even called beautiful everyday and i could hear people say that she looks better than me and we look exactly alike. And now i have to marry someone i Don't want to and she gets to! It's always about her! She gets marry whenever she wants! I have always worked for what i want and she just get everything she wants handed on a silver plate!" Queen Snowheart just stood and nodded and when Snowblast was finished she went over and touched the young Icewings head "I know dear , and for once the spotlight is on you and not her" "Yes i know but it's on me because of something i never wanted in the first place! Nobody understands me! And now I'll have to marry my best friend thanks to the spotlight" and with that she walked away and went to her room.'' Nobody understands me'' she thought and went to her vanity and sat down "What's so different about the way me and Iceblast look from each other" she thought out loud, she stared into the mirror and saw the same cold uninviting silver eyes she was born with. Iceblast's eyes are dark blue and warm and welcoming but mine...... are cold and uninviting and silver...... I guess it's one of the perks of being magical. Maybe if i wasn't magical people would see me for me and not the magical princess that could kill you all in a blink of an eye or just turn ever''y''thing upside down and instead of being able to have a freezing death breath just breaths unmeltable snow that doesn't kill but just puts snow there that you can melt with fire......... no wonder why everyone says just Snowblast and calls Iceblast Princess Iceblast.... ''She looked at the raindrop like jewels woven around her horns and the little necklace with a snowflake at the end and said "No dragon excepts me for who i am.." and a tear rolled down her cheek and smashed to the floor of her ice room so she picked it up with her mind and played with it floating in the air around her and for once in her life she was happy she had magic. Chapter 2 Eclipsewatcher walked into the palace to see his mother Queen Darkheart pacing around the room, "Oh Eclipsewatcher i need you to watch the twins for me tonight, i have a council meeting and some things to attend to so I'll be gone for a few hours" and with that she flew out the doorway. When the queen was gone two little heads popped out of the doorway on the other side of the room and ran to Eclipsewatcher squealing "Eclipsewatcher!" "Hi Silverscale and Sparklescale. How are you two today?" "Were fine!" they both said at the same time which kind of creeped him out a little. After the twins finished a game of running around in circles he ushered them into their room so they wouldn't fall into any of the lava holes. When he turned around he saw a female Nightwing in the doorway and when she stepped out he recognized Starburst, "What are you doing here Starburst?" "Well i just wanted to see my future husband" "What are you talking about?" " Uh were getting married tomorrow silly" she said Eclipsewatcher moaned and said "You know what they say, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" he said through gritted teeth. ''Why didn't anyone tell me i was getting married and out of all the Nightwings i have to marry her . Why can't i choose someone i actually like? He thought and then a little voice in his head said '' Maybe Snowblast?'' but he wasn't sure what the little voice said and he pushed the thought away. Chapter 3 Snowblast looked at her talons while Iceblast wrapped teardrop shaped crystals around her horns, wings and chest. When Iceblast was finished she said "Snowblast you look beautiful" but she just kept staring at her talons "Come on look in the mirror" Iceblast said as she lifted Snowblast's head to look at the mirror. When she did she looked for a few moments then looked away feeling those cold silver eyes burning into her own scales from the mirror, then Queen Snowheart walked in and said "Come on we have to get to the church right away" and they all left. Eclipsewatcher waited at the front of the church which he just pure hated. He didn't want to be there but he had to be, When the preist said "Starburst do you take Eclipewatcher as your husband" "I do" "Eclipsewatcher do you take Starburst as your wife" there was dead silence then "I... I ... Don't! " and he flew out of the church as fast as a bullet and went to a random tunnel not knowing where he was going. Snowblast walked down the isle and she felt guilty but she also felt a whole mix of emotions mad, sad , angry , furious,guilty worried and yet relieved all at the same time. When she got to the front after a whole lot of the dragon talking he said "Snowdrift do you take Snowblast as your wife" "I do" "Snowblast do you take Snowdrift as your husband" there was DEAD SILENCE it seemed as if everything was holding it's breath waiting for the answer then "I don't!" and she ran out and flew into the forest of ice trees she liked to be in and when she looked back nobody chased her. I'm finally free. Chapter 4 Eclipsewatcher noticed he had flew into the IceWing kingdom and what he saw when he got there didn't surprise him. He saw an IceWing approaching so he hurled himself at the IceWing both of them crashing in a swirl of black and white scales, when they landed he pinned down the IceWing and realized it was Princess Snowblast but she just didn't do anything she just stared at him and said "Prince Eclipsewatcher?" "Princess Snowblast?" "Yeah that's me" she said so he said "It's me". None of them moved and he realized that Snowblast wasn't trying to freeze him instead she just looked at him with silver eyes that shone like stars. They stayed were they were for a few moments then Eclipsewathcer asked "Why don't you just freeze me already?" "I can't". "What do you mean you can't freeze me? Aren't you an IceWing?" "Yes of course I'm an IceWing it's just i can't freeze you but i can do this" she said as she used her powers to lift him a few feet up in the air then set him down gently "You can do that but can't breath freezing death breath, well than what do you breathe out?" "I breath out a blast of freezing snow that you can melt only with fire" and she blew snow at Eclipsewatcher's tail "Well if you can't breathe freezing death breath but can do a lot more things why don't you just turn me into the IceWings?" "Because i can't turn you in. I ran away from my wedding" J''ust like me.'' He thought "I did too" he said sitting down a meter away from her "Is that why your dressed in all those crystals or do you always dress like that when your not guarding?" "Eh. I pretty much wear the same kind of thing except without the jewels around my wings." "Why don't you kill me?" He asked curiously stepping closer "Well i could but I have no reason to,unless you were going to kill me?". "And why don't you go somewhere else? Why are you here where a patrol can come and kill you or torture you?" she looked at him with questioning eyes that to him looked like liquid silver very welcoming and he caught himself just standing there not answering but just staring at her. She looked at him weird then said "What are you doing? Why are you staring at me like that?" and she looked away. "Oh sorry" he said shaking himself "You haven't answered my question, why are you here and not in some other kingdom or at home i mean i could just kill you for fun or leave you at the gate where you'll be most likely killed." "Good question" he said thinking "How do you know you can trust me ? After all i am second in command for the IceWing army. And I'm an IceWing." she said circling him. Which made feel uneasy. He answered after a few heartbeats , she circled him with her white scales gleaming against the sun, "I know i can trust you, and i have no problems with IceWings i mean they never did anything to me so whats the point in doing anything to them." She stopped and stood there staring at him, observing him like a lab experiment, she finally broke the silence "Hurry hide in that cave there! Don't ask questions just do it!" He dived into the cave and so did Snowblast then did he hear the wingbeats approaching. The cave they were in was small so they had to squish together and he found that he actually liked being near Snowblast, '' What am I doing! Even if i do like or love her she obviously doesn't feel the same way.'' Chapter 5 Snowblast finally heard the wingbeats go back the way they came from and waited until they were long gone "Ok it's good to come out now" they both squeezed out of the cave. The sun was setting "You better find a place to sleep Eclipsewatcher or go to the Rainwings , they'll probably welcome you with open wings ." she said as she walked over to another cave that wasn't much bigger than the other one , she walked into it and lay down with her head under her wings "Wait i have something to tell you." Eclipsewatcher said, she poked her head out of the little cave "What is it?" she knew it must be serious by the way he looked at her "The NightWings are planning an attack on the IceWings in exactly four days." Snowblast stared at him then said "What! Why?" "Because that's what me and Starburst were going to do after our wedding." Snowblast jumped out of her cave, "Come on we have to go tell queen Snowheart." "What can't we wait till morning!" "Nope!" she called over her shoulder as she flew at full speed. Eclipsewatcher was right behind her as they flew to the gate that gave protection for the IceWings. When Snowblast and Eclipsewatcher landed at the gates one of the guards gasped while the second one just stared at Snowblast "Hello Snowdrift. Hello Icefrost." the two guards bowed their heads, Snowdrift finally recovered from his shock "Snowblast what are you doing with a NightWing?" he growled "Uh 'The NightWing' can speak for himself." Eclipsewatcher growled to Snowdrift "Both of you stop it!" Snowblast growled at both of them. The two dragons immediately stopped, Snowblast cleared her throat "I have to speak to my mother and this NightWing here is going to come with me to deliver the news he has. And that's an order from your princess and general." Snowdrift nodded his head and opened the gates for them to go in "I will escort you two to the palace." Snowblast nodded her head as the three dragons made their way to the palace. Their was hostility between all three dragons. When they came to the palace Snowblast stopped Snowdrift with a wing while Eclipsewatcher turned around with a puzzled expression on his face "Wait right there Eclipsewatcher." Snowblast took her tail in Snowdrifts and pulled him into an alley "What do you want?" Snowdrift said sadly "Can we talk?" "We have nothing to talk about Snowblast." Snowdrift turned to leave but Snowblast stopped him "We have a lot to talk about." "Like what?". Snowblast thought for a few heartbeats , "I'm sorry Snowdrift." "What are you sorry for?" "I'm sorry for running away from you, I truly am sorry. Can we still be friends?" Snowdrift looked at Snowblast for a few heartbeats and replied "We can't be friends, i like you more than that." and with that he walked away. Chapter 6 Eclipsewatcher paced in front of the palace where a few IceWings walking pass did a double-take and walked away in a hurry. "What is taking that princess so long?" he muttered under his breath. Just then Snowblast appeared in front of Eclipsewatcher who had to squint to see Snowblast since she blended into the snow covered kingdom. " Come on lets go!" Snowblast said cheerfully even though Eclipsewatcher could see her smile didn't mask the sad look in her eyes What happened? Well I'll ask her later. The two dragons emerged into a huge ball room that had twisting pillars of ice that went up to touch the ceiling a few dragon lengths above their heads and everything was decorated with hanging snowflakes made of icecrystals that glimmered like Snowblasts scales. In the middle a huge snowflake that was identical to the one on Snowblasts neck glimmered on the floor. Eclipsewatcher looked up to see another huge snowflake above their heads that was identical to the one on the floor. By now Eclipsewatcher's jaw dropped and he was staring in amazement at the architecture the ballroom had.Snowblast stood there with a look that said "How are you amazed by this room?" "Eclipsewatcher stop drooling over everything and come on! I can give you a tour later. Let's go. Now." Snowblast grabbed Eclipsewatchers tail and pulled him into a study. Snowblast immediately let go of Eclipsewatcher's tail and knocked on the door." Come in." a feminine voice said from inside. Snowblast opened the door to reveal a big sky-blue IceWing leaning over a table with her whip-thin tail swaying across the floor. The IceWing looked up and a smile spread across her face when she saw her daughter, then turned into a snarl when she saw the huge NightWing standing beside her. "What is an NightWing doing in my kingdom? Snowblast did you have anything to do with it?" The queen said angrily "Yes mother. This is prince Eclipsewatcher and he has breaking news, that you would be interested in." Snowblast said with a sweet voice. Not Finished Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)